Shrek
thumb|262px Shrek es una película de animación digital de 2001, dirigida por Andrew Adamson y Vicky Jenson. Está basada en en el libro infantil ilustrado Shrek!, de William Steig (1990). La película ganó el Oscar a la Mejor Película de Animación y participó en la selección oficial del Festival de Cannes de 2001. Argumento Shrek es un ogro que vive en un pantano. Cierto días ve a personajes de cuentos de hadas invadiendo su hogar, quienes fueron puestos en ese lugar por el malvado Lord Farquaad. Conoce a Burro que habla, y juntos deciden ir a ver a Lord Farquaad para que desocupe su pantano. Lord Farquaad les dice que lo hará pero sólo con una condición: traerle a la princesa Fiona, rescatándola de un castillo rodeado de lava ardiente y custodiado por una dragona. Shrek acepta el reto y parte con Burro a la búsqueda de la princesa. Al llegar al castillo, Burro es el encargado de distraer a la dragona, quien se enamora de él. Shrek logra rescatar a la princesa y huyen dejando a la dragona triste. En el camino de regreso, Fiona y Shrek comienzan una amistad. Una noche, Burro va a ver a la princesa pero encuentra a una ogresa, él la confunde con Shrek pero la ogresa le confiesa que es Fiona con el hechizo que tenía desde niña. Hablan un rato, le dice que sólo el beso de su amor verdadero la haría tomar su verdadera forma y, refiriéndose a ella, comenta que nadie podría amar a una bestia tan repugnante. Shrek, quien sólo había escuchado esto, pensó que ella hablaba de él y desilusionado decide no confesarle su amor. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Fiona saluda a Shrek, él se muestra enojado e indiferente, ella le pregunta por qué su reacción y él le responde que había escuchado ‘todo’ y que efectivamente nadie podría amar a una bestia tan fea. Shrek, con ese comentario, se sintió muy mal por el supuesto rechazo de Fiona. El ogro va en busca de Lord Farquaad para entregarle a la princesa, pues no la quiere ver más. Ella conoce a Lord Farquaad y se sorprende de su corta estatura y arrogante actitud. Shrek recupera las escrituras de su pantano para volver a vivir solo y Fiona acepta casarse con Lord Farquaad antes del anochecer para que no se de cuenta de su hechizo. Shrek regresa a su pantano, Burro lo sigue y le comenta que no puede dejar que le quiten a Fiona, que debe luchar por su amor, él le responde que ella no lo quiere, que lo considera una horrible bestia, pero Burro le aclara que no es de él de quien estaban hablando. Shrek se da cuenta del malentendido y decide ir por Fiona. Burro, inesperadamente llama a la dragona y vuelan a la iglesia donde se celebraba la boda. Al llegar, Shrek interrumpe y aclara todo. Lord Farquaad, cuando estaba a punto de asesinar a Shrek y a Fiona, llega la dragona, con Burro encima, y devora a Lord Farquaa. Sin importar las burlas de la gente, ellos se dan el beso de amor verdadero quedando así Fiona transformada en una ogro para siempre. Banda sonora La música de Shrek fue compuesta por Harry Gregson-Williams, pero además en la película se incluyeron temas vocales de diferentes artistas. Dichos temas son: * Stay Home - Self * All-Star - Smash Mouth * Like Wow! - Leslie Carter * It Is You (I Have Loved) - Dana Glover * Best Years Of Our Lives - Baha Men * Bad Reputation - Halfcocked * My Beloved Monster - Eels * You Belong To Me - Jason Wade * Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright * I'm on My Way - The Proclaimers * I'm a Believer (Reprise) - Smash Mouth * True Love's First Kiss - Original Score * I got you babe - sonny and cher Se puede adquirir la banda sonora de la película por medio de un CD que contiene las canciones con el titulio Shrek: Music From the Original Motion Pictures Traducido al español: Shrek: Banda Sonora Original de la película. DVD En el mismo año de su estreno en cines, (2001) se lanzó un DVD/Videograma a la venta, en el se incluían menús animados y doblados, un video musical, características especiales de DVD-ROM y muchos otros extras. Meses después se lanzó un pack con el DVD otro con más características especiales y con un corto de diez minutos titulado Shrek 3-D que con unas gafas de cristales azul y rojo puede verse en tres dimensiones. Doblaje España * Shrek - Juan Antonio Muñoz * Asno - José Mota * Princesa Fiona - Nuria Mediavilla * Lord Farquaad - Juan Carlos Gusteems * Monsieur Hood - Daniel García * Jengibre - Aleix Estadella * Espejo - Eduardo Elías * Gepetto - Francisco Alborch * Peter Pan - Manuel Osto * Pinocho - Aleix Estadella * Los Tres Cerditos - Juan Miguel Valdivieso * Lobo Feroz - Javier Almibia América * Shrek - Alfonso Obregón * Burro - Eugenio Derbez * Princesa Fiona - Dulce Guerrero * Lord Farquaad - Humberto Vélez * Monsieur Hood - Enrique Mederos * Jengi - Jesús Barrero * Espejo - Mario Filio * Gepetto - César Árias * Peter Pan - Carlos Díaz * Pinocho - Genaro Vásquez * Cerdito #1 - Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Cerdito #2 - Víctor Ugarte * Oso Pequeño - Alondra Hidalgo * Anciana con Burro - Ángela Villanueva * Caballero - Martín Soto * Lobo Feroz - Carlos Águila * Ratón Ciego #1 - José Gilberto Vilchis * Ratón Ciego #2 - Benjamín Rivera * Peter Pan - Carlos Díaz * Aldeano - Carlos del Campo Secuelas * Shrek 2 * Shrek Tercero * Shrek para siempre Premios Óscar Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA * 2001 ** Annie *** Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Theatrical Feature *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Effects Animation *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music Score an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Production Design in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Feature Production Galería 5109e2200707-00.jpg.jpg images1.jpg imgShrek 13.jpg john_lithgow_conrad_vernon_shrek_001.jpg mike_myers_eddie_murphy_cameron_diaz_shrek_003.jpg Shrek_C.jpg shrek-y-burro-889942.jpeg Enlaces externos * Web oficial (Inglés) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas de DreamWorks Animation Categoría:Películas de 2001